Turkey Day
by digigirl99
Summary: Nick Gray and his ponderings over a certain girl named Miley & their goodbyes to.one shot


**AN**: thanks to all for reading, ;] means a lot. So this is uhh…a random one short. Happy thanksgiving to all. Writing Miley & Nick seems to break my writers block. So this should be legal, if it gets reported…it happens bleh. Fight the system, i don't remember ff ever being this picky before. & for the people who wrote my other one shot thanks, I haven't thought about making it longer since I'm horrible at long stories, I rarely finish them.

Thanks again to everyone. This was meant to be a short Nick POV…but then turned into…something…disneyish haha ;]

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This time last year Nick Gray was dealing with everything. Everything meaning Miley. He remembered thinking how they were complete opposites. When he would want to make a sad song she would come running up and instantly the song would end up sounding so happy it annoyed him. Life wasn't all smiles, he knew that but they way she could act a times…It was one of the things that strained their relationship.

He remembered how she would always tell him to lighten up, and he usually never took it well.

"Nick, come on, we were just having some fun." She would reach out for his hand and he would shake it off.

"I just want to be alone for a little bit Miles." She never understood that. But in all fairness she never wanted him to be lonely. Nick had to work from the ground up to get the name 'Gray' out there and Miley…well people loved her instantly. Not that he blamed her, he loved her too. But was he in love with her?

Maybe.

Maybe he was in love with his girlfriend of two and a half years.

That was all Nick Gray remembered thinking last year, and now this year all he was thinking was, _what the hell was he thinking?_

He loved her. He was still in love with her. When he talked to her about them, he remembered it was one of the few times she didn't smile when she was with him.

"Miles, I love you." He was looking down.

"I know…" She held her breathe and reached for his hand. "But?"

"But I don't think we're it." Nick remembered smacking himself later for the words he used. But Miley slowly smiled with tears in her eyes and said ok.

Ok, to breaking up. Ok to admitting she wasn't the girl of his dreams. Ok to finding out that love and life don't go hand in hand together under the stars.

She learned how cruel the world could be once it was against you.

"Nick!" Nick looked up from the tv he was staring at.

"Selena?" He winced but he was sure only Kevin noticed it.

"Yeah!" Nick slowly got up from the couch as Selena jumped on him for a hug. He couldn't help but be reminded of Miley.

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't look in the eyes. He knew he would feel bad about breaking up with her.

"Oh you know, me and Demi." She smiled and instantly calmed down. Miley was never like that. She would talk non-stop until her mother or his would tell them to quiet down.

"Right…right." Nick shrugged. They were about to perform the half time show for the Dallas cowboys and of course Selena lived in Texas. "Well…." Nick wanted to be alone and Selena understood in an instant.

"Well it was great seeing you guys, I'll see you later." Nick could see she was a little hurt but he didn't really feel like caring.

"Hey Nicky." Nick turned to Joe. He was laid out all on the couch playing with his hat.

"What." Nick knew he sounded annoyed.

"I miss it too." Nick sobered in a second as he stared at his second older brother. His one sentence brought back so many memories and feelings that he felt even sadder.

Lately it felt like the 'Gray's' we all a franchise. That it wasn't about their music but their faces, who they were dating and what the did in their own time. Last year it was just about music and..well Miley. Miley could charm anyone on the tour into letting them do whatever they wanted. She would be the one sneaking into stores or running around with gadgets.

Demi…Demi was still living by the rules, not that it was bad it was just that…They weren't used to it.

"Hey you remember last year when we snuck out to that Christmas tree selling place? Miley snuck us in but it turned out they were selling live turkeys still." Nick remembered how Miley jumped on him and Joe jumped on Kevin. He couldn't remember who screamed louder.

"Yeah…She took all the blame when we got back to the buses." Miley was like that. She protected them because she knew she could. Now she barely acknowledged their existence.

But now…Now Miley was with a guy who was 20 years old and from what she heard from their mutual Disney news, the guy….the guy made her, her old self.

"She's smiling again man. You know how long it took her to smile and mean it? Em's even saying it." The words from Mitchell wouldn't shake from him. Even Jesse said hanging out with her hadn't been the same for awhile.

"She's trying to find the guy that she's gonna marry Nick. And that guy old or not is making her happy." Joe quipped. He knew his younger brother, that was why he didn't wear a stupid t-shirt like Kevin.

"What if I'm that one?" Nick felt his heart pounding. He hadn't told anyone about how had been feeling lately.

"Nick." Joe's tone surprised him. It was one that felt bad for him. " I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?" Joe snorted and looked around for Kevin.

"You don't think that whole 'you're my destiny' bit a few weeks ago wasn't a little obvious?" Joe scoffed. Really sometimes he wondered why people didn't think he was the smart one.

"What do I do Joe?" He loved the girl.

**He loved that she made his sad songs happy. **

"You, call her, see her…send her cookies and do whatever it takes for you to get her back. I guess…" Joe paused. "Stalk her…whatever, tell her the 7 things you love about her."

"Joe…that's enough." For the first time that day Nick was smiling. He was wondering why he didn't think of it earlier. He could clearly feel the heartache.

Nick slipped out from the room they were in and pulled out his cellphone. He knew she was done in the parade and probably sipping hot chocolate with Noah.

"Just breathe….and do it." Nick finally pressed number four on his cellphone and held his breathe as it rang. Waiting was hell.

"Hello?" It wasn't Miley's voice. It wasn't anyone he knew. It was an older guys voice and it wasn't Miley's father. "Hello?"

"Uhhh….Hi." Nick's voice fell flat. "Is Miley there?"

"Uh she went to the bathroom, if you want I could take a message. Who is this?"

"Oh…no its fine, could you just tell her that…that an old friend called." Nick hung up without another word.

His heart plummeted. He knew how it felt when he ignored her calls. He knew how it felt when someone else picked up the phone saying the one you wanted to talk to was busy. He knew how hurt Miley must have felt when he said maybe.

And it broke his heart…again.

_Bzzzt._ His phone vibrated.

_Hey Nick. Happy Thanksgiving. Tell your family for me too. _

Right when Nick was going to reply back she texted him again.

_This turkey day isn't the same without you guys. _

Nick held his phone to his heart and smiled. What would he say no. What was the subtlest way to say 'forgive me, I love you'.

_I thought I lost you...Happy turkey day Miles, nothing is the same without you._

"NICK! Showetime!" Nick stumbled and dropped his phone. He rushed in with a smile forgetting all his problems for the meantime.


End file.
